


Breaking the wall

by BootyTheSushi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Russia's a bitch, Sadness, Stereotypes, chubby!yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyTheSushi/pseuds/BootyTheSushi
Summary: After his devastating loss at the GPF finals, alpha Katsuki Yuuri goes into a depressive state.Alphas are thought strong and brave, but here he is crying in a bathroom stall and getting yelled at by some kid who didn't present yet, surely that notion doesn't apply to him.He thought that this was it, eating and sleeping was all the alpha was good for and he felt useless. He was nothing.Well... At least that's what he thought until he met that familiar bob of blonde hair again and everything fell out the window from there.Or an AU where Victor never came to Hasetsu





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my second fic :D hopefully it would be better than my first one lel.
> 
> And this is just the prologue so future chapters may be longer if I end up making them.
> 
> Enjoy :D

He felt nothing. Well maybe it wasn't nothing, more like and everlasting feeling of dread and numbness.

 

Right now his only safe sanctuary was his bed, and the only thing he did was sleep and eat.

 

_Useless_

 

He thought that continuing his studies would remove his mind from that incident, but it only provided him with a task that would distract him from it before he would go and dwell on it again.

 

Right now Yuuri thinks that he is not an alpha. Alphas are strong, he clearly wasn't. At first glance people would think he was some lazy beta or some trash omega, not an alpha.

 

People would try to comfort him.

 

 

 

_"You're so good Yuuri.."_

 

_**No** _

 

_"You're a strong person."_

 

**_Stop_ **

 

_"You're so much better than me!"_

 

**_Lies_ **

 

 

 

But clearly that wasn't doing anything to him.

 

Sometimes he would feel the dread from last year replaying in his head.

 

...

 

Here he is in the bathroom crying. Tears were streaming out his eyes like a waterfall while he was clutching his phone in his hand.

 

_Pathetic right?_

 

His dreams of impressing his long-time idol was crushed with his sad sad loss, the death of his beloved dog only added fuel to the fire.

 

_He didn't even say goodbye._

 

To make matters worse the Junior gold medalist, Yuri Plisetsky, yelled at his face. The boy didn't present yet but after that he was sure the blonde would become an alpha.

 

And so the alpha was just left there. Empty.

 

_Weak_

 

...

 

Surely he was better suited as a beta or an omega, at least he'll have another excuse for his current status.

 

He thought that he will spend his entire life on his bed, except to go down and eat and maybe help around a bit so that he wouldn't be entirely useless. But his family had other plans.

 

And that resulted in his current situation. Walking down the street a shopping list and a reusable bag in hand. His family thought that running errands would be able to clear his mind at least a little bit, but all it did was make Yuuri even more self-conscious with all his fat in his huge coat.

 

His plan was simple.

 

1.) Go to the nearby grocery store.

2.) Get all the needed stuff as quickly as possible.

3.) Get the hell out of there and run home.

 

Though his plan wasn't working for the last item on the list.

 

_Suppressants_

 

He'll have to make a detour to the drug store.

 

_Dammit_

 

Hopefully he'll be able to get it with no problem.

 

When he was done paying for the pills there he was sure he was done. The things in the list were already paid for, all he had to do was go home and spend the rest of his day on his bed peacefully.

 

But it seems like fate doesn't really want to listen to him right now.

 

He knew this when an all too familiar bob of hair pushed through the doors, effectively hitting him on the face when he was just about to leave.

 

He looked up to see none other that Yuri Plisetsky with something clearly etched in his eyes. Anger? Sadness? He can't really put a finger on it.

 

He was shocked to say the least, the kid who yelled at him in the bathroom was now front of him, but when he sniffed the air he was even more shocked.

 

**_An_ _omega_?!**

 


	2. The Spark in His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that much longer than the last one, so sorry for that (ㆀ˘･з･˘) but I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless :)
> 
> Also I got a lot more support that I thought so thank you to everybody who commented and left a kudos :)

He was shocked to say the least, but the sweet scent of fresh lemons isn't going away.

Both of them were staring wide-eyed at each other for a few seconds before Yuri shook his head and bolted to a random lane in the drugstore. And that left Yuuri dumbstruck on the floor of a drugstore.

His first impression of the now omega was surely not the best, but something in his scent just stirred something in him. Though the scent was sweet like any other omega, it held some emotion in it, a small bit of bitterness.

Distress?

\---

Yuuri doesn't really know what he's doing waiting outside the drugstore. But something in the omega's eyes and scent just made him want to do something. Though it was probably just his natural alpha instincts, he can't help but feel something about the boy despite their first encounter with each other.

And soon enough Yuuri was snapped out of his pondering when the door was open revealing Yuri holding a small plastic bag.

Yuuri stared at him not knowing what to say when the omega that he was just thinking about went through the door, and as his legs were shaking the omega stared back with a scowl on his face. After minute of silence Yuuri's brain finally came up with something to say, he was opening his mouth when Yuri said something else instead.

"What are you staring at fatso?" The omega scowled at him. But despite the omega's scowl, Yuuri sensed something different from anger.

Fear

"I-I'm worried." Yuuri replied, keeping his distance and showing him a shy smile so he won't intimidate the omega before him.

The blonde looked slightly surprised but soon formed his face back into a scowl. "I don't need help from a loser like you." He said as he tried walking away only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Yuuri questioned worriedly. Yuri didn't seem to have a lot in him, he was wearing his leopard print hoodie with a thick scarf around his neck and a small backpack, it looked like he wouldn't be able to sustain himself for very long.

The teen may have seemed rude at first, but that won't stop him from doing something good for him.

Yuri just looked at him with wide eyes before Yuuri realized that he was holding the omega's wrist quite harshly. Realizing this, the alpha let go of the wrist and muttered apologies at the omega.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was g-gripping your hand. It just looked like you didn't have anywhere to stay and I-" Yuri shushed him.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you! Just stay quiet!" Yuri exclaimed looking pissed, but Yuuri was just glad that he may be able to help the omega.

"I don't have anywhere to stay..." Yuri said quietly looking away from the alpha, knees wobbling while emitting a clear distressed scent.

Yuuri doesn't know what brought the omega here, and he knows that the omega probably doesn't like him, but he wouldn't just let an unmated omega alone without anywhere to stay, his sense of goodwill was just too strong for that.

"My family owns a hot springs resort- No, actually more like an inn... You're free to stay there if you want, no charge!" Yuuri offered.

The omega looked up at him with a spark in his eyes before his face quickly formed into his usual scowl.

"Fine, I'll take up your offer. But don't get the wrong idea!" Yuri exclaimed looking angry.

Yuuri just smiled at him before leading him to the inn.

The omega probably hated his guts, but the spark in his eyes were probably telling him he was going in the right direction. He doesn't know much about the Russian now walking beside him, but he'll do anything to see that spark once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan for the story is still pretty vague, so please tell me your suggestions if you want :)


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Also, I'm sorry if I don't reply to your comments. I'm awkward as hell and I don't trust myself with words (like srsly I can get awkward around anybody. Even my family and my best friend who I've been friends with for like 10 years), but please know I read and appreciate all of your comments :)
> 
> On a side note:
> 
> OMG that WTTM vid was freaking HOT. Yuri and Otabek look fine af

The walk to Yuu-topia had been short and silent with neither of the two talking.

Yuri looked like he was deep in thought, probably angry, sad, stressed, pissed? He didn't know exactly though it didn't look good despite the spark earlier.

For most of the walk Yuuri's mind was pretty blank, how did he even get himself into this? He could've just left the kid there, but he decided against it anyways. But whatever made him offer the omega a place to stay most likely had a purpose. He didn't regret it, he just felt kinda shocked at the situation.

'The person who probably hates your guts and who you thought to be an alpha is now walking beside you with the obvious scent of an omega' Doing errands that rattled him enough, and now Yuri just came into view. He still doesn't believe it, even when the blonde's sweet scent just wafted into his nose, this has to be a dream right?

But he was ultimately proved wrong when his mom happily welcomed him and his new guest, who was now wolfing down a bowl of katsudon he was served. His family didn't seem to question it, why is he the only one doing so?

Maybe he was just over reacting. Yeah, that should be the correct answer. But even when he knows this he just couldn't shake his shock away. But now instead of just sitting there wide-eyed, he just looked at the bright red scarf around Yuri's neck. Even when he was already provided the inn's robes he was still wearing his scarf inside the warm inn.

He didn't know why the boy was wearing the scarf, but it definitely wasn't for fashion purposes because the bright red scarf and the dark green robes looked horrible together. But even with the horrible fashion choice (that wasn't practical either) Yuri pulled it off somehow.

It was no denying Yuri was beautiful, with silky blonde locks, smooth fair skin and piercing green eyes he could be mistaken for an angel (but even with those looks he definitely wasn't one because of his language.) Heck, he'd still be beautiful if you dressed him up in a trash bag. But even with his looks that scarf definitely wasn't for fashion.

And apparently he had been staring for too long since Yuri shouted "What are you looking at piggy!?" From across the table. The shout snapped him out from his daze and he replied with a "Why are you wearing your scarf?" Which was greeted with a wide eyed Yuri.

"Now that you mention it, why are you wearing a scarf? It surely isn't practical." His sister, Mari, said while carrying some stuff behind them. Yuri just stayed silent, looking down while Mari was putting down her stuff. "It must be hot here right? Here, let me take care of it." And with that Mari removed the scarf from Yuri's neck.

And when the scarf was removed Yuri's scarlet red face and a strong sweet smell greeted them. And that was when Yuuri realized.

oh

**OH**

Yuri was going into pre-heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the delay once again, it seems like I can't really deal with long chapters and I am a master procrastinator *cries* and this seemed like a good place to end the chapter. So sorry if you were expecting more. I drew a picture (even if it isn't really that good) along with the chapter to make up for it, so sorry once again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked this and please kudos and comment of you want, I'm not too sure if I should continue this so I may or may not continue based on the reaction here, but who knows. I may just keep updating this even if everyone hates it lmao.


End file.
